50 Shade Of Levi
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: Sinful pleasure of being Dominant and Submissive, Mikasa is drawn by Levi's strange kink for S&M.


**Warning: SMUT EVERYWHERE. You have been warned.**

There was just one thing Mikasa didn't understand about Levi. Being the respected Corporal of the Survey Corps, how did such a skilled solider like himself become so disturbing and so misleading at such a young age? While she did agree that his means of sexual endeavors were a bit twisted— she couldn't help but feel complete pity for the man. Love, almost. And the thought of that frightened her.

She couldn't love anyone. Levi, for that matter. Eren was an exception, but somehow she got herself tangled in what seemed like a relationship— if you could really call it that- with a guy whom she hated at first, but managed to fall for in the end.

Levi didn't care for her. Not in the way she wanted him too. And that just shattered her hopes of having a normal— not an arranged agreement from both parties— kind of relationship.

Mikasa sighed, somehow finding herself in front of his office. What could she say to him? _Oh hey, this thing that we have… let's end it here and now_. Even the thought of losing touch with him made her resolve weak. Hesitant. Something she's never experienced before.

Just how many times will he get under her skin like this? As if detecting her presence at his threshold, the door suddenly opened and she found herself face to face with the target of her problems.

"Mikasa." He breathed, alarmed, his mouth quirking up into a half-smile. She felt her heart beat hard against her chest, and cursed inwardly at his all too common habit. "Corporal," she cleared her throat. "Can we have a talk?"

Levi furrowed his brows, concerned. But nodded his head and widened the door for her to step inside.

"You're not here for sex." It wasn't a question. He already knew what she came here for.

"Not exactly." She answered, and noticed him rolling his eyes. "What we have—"

"Is damn good." She could hear the arrogance laced between his husky voice.

Mikasa couldn't disagree with that.

"_Was_." She adjusted, finding a seat on his couch. It was the cleanest piece of furniture she's ever laid her eyes on before. But then again, anything Levi owned was properly cared for.

The exception being _women_, that is.

"Are you regretting this?" He asked, slowly rolling his white cuffs up to his elbows. _Fuck_, she thought breathlessly. His bare arms— the visible veins running down his forearms, mashed together with his muscles was just damn sexy, and she felt her resolve slip right through her fingers.

"Levi, what were doing isn't right." As if they both didn't know that, which they clearly did. But she did it for the sake of her pride. "We need to stop this. This isn't healthy."

"But being away from me is?"

She felt her heart squeeze.

"Yes, that's right. You know I need more than this…" She stared into his eyes. "I require more from you."

It seemed like a request. A proposition to be discussed, but Levi could only frown at her.

"I can't do that," he drawled. "you know that's beyond my control."

"But why!" And suddenly, she's standing up with her fists at her sides. Mikasa wanted to run away, somewhere far from here. From him, preferably. But what kept her standing—in what may seem like the worst mistake of her life— was the despair in his eyes. The longing for something she couldn't possibly understand.

"I'll hurt you." He stated simply. "I like to patronize,Mikasa. That is something that I'm bound to do. To you, incidentally. I have no bone left in my body for flowers and _more _that you're so damn desperate to find in me. I'm a fucking man who wants to punish you. Send you over the edge, screaming my name, until I devour you whole. I want you at my mercy, dammit. That's who I am, Ackerman. And I need you right now, right here on top of my desk." He was breathing hard, his eyes scorching with lust and want and something far more deeper than what she could ever perceive.

Mikasa was weak right now. Her legs became jelly, and she was burning for this man— more than she ever has before. She wanted him.

And the heat coiling in her belly was making it harder to say no.

"Levi," she barely whispered, and he was already at her lips, using his fingers to tip her chin up as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue. It was hot— melding. A sensation that filled her to the very top.

"I want you." He growled against her mouth, the vibration causing her to moan involuntarily. Levi used that opening to push her back against the desk, her bottom meeting with the edge, digging deeply —but sensationally— into her soft skin.

"Put your legs around me." He ordered.

Mikasa nodded, lifting her legs in the air and wrapping it around his waist.

"Good girl." He hummed, knotting his fingers into her hair. "Submissive for once. A trait I very well enjoy." He trailed kisses down her jaw, chin, and finally all over the fine base of her neck. It was heaven and hell mixed together. A sin and a goddamn blessing all at once, and she could almost feel herself being undone by this man.

"We aim to please," she moaned suggestively into his raven locks. Levi hissed, and tugged her head back forcefully.

"Wrong." He narrowed his eyes.

Mikasa nodded, whimpering at his compelling demands.

"We aim to please, _sir_."

"That's right." He smiled, his rough hands roaming across her breasts, squeezing them through the cotton material, before ripping it off her. "You most certainly do know how to please, Ackerman."

Right then, she thanked God for not putting on a bra before coming into his office.

"Levi." She pleaded, holding him close to her body. "Please." She begged, forgetting the sole reason for why she even came here. That's what he did to her. He astonished her with his very being, and caused her to be this sick, twisted animal who craved him in many ways more than one.

"Patience, Mikasa." He spoke soothingly, holding her body into place. "I want to have you naked on my desk." There was excitement behind his words.

She couldn't help the needing ache between her legs. "Okay." She kissed him on the cheek.

He let her go, using the opportunity to undress himself while she pulled her pants off and made herself comfortable atop his work space.

"I'm ready." She smiled nervously, even though he's already seen her naked before.

"Beautiful." Levi breathed, drinking in the sight of her. "Your body is wonderful, Mikasa. And incidentally, it's mine for the moment," he paused, smirking. "And every day after this." He added, coming towards her.

_Oh. _There goes her speech from earlier on.

"Baby." He nestled himself between her legs. "Look how wet you are." And right on cue, he palmed her sex, making his way to her breasts— sucking, tugging with his teeth until all she could do was lean into him and throw her head back.

"Fuck!" She screamed, not giving a damn anymore. "Levi, put it in. _Now_." She demanded.

Levi only smirked. "I give orders around here, Ackerman. And I _will_ very well fuck the living shit out of you, but for now, let me enjoy the sound of you." And then she felt his fingers plunge inside of her, his erection rubbing against her clitoris, while he sucked and bit and squeezed her breasts until she was panting— screaming for her own release.

But she knew him very well. He wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Not so fast. You can come when I'm finished." He growled through clenched teeth, and unbelievably, she felt her inner walls clenching, reacting receptively to his words.

Levi drew back, gazing at her with fervent eyes as she laid on her elbows defenseless. Laying everything for him to see, and claim as his own.

"Beautiful." He stared on, rubbing his cock up and down then again with his bare hands. Mikasa gaped, finding his arousal to be stimulating.

Moaning, she finds her fingers between her legs. "Fuck." She breathed, wanting to have her release already. "I want you so bad."

"How bad?"

"I'm touching myself and demonstrating how bad I want you. I'm sure you can figure it out, _sir_."

Levi laughed, and she felt her heart squeeze at the light sound.

"I'm going to fuck you now." He warned, finding his way back between her legs. She wouldn't want to have it any other way.

"Yes, sir." She responded, breathing hard.

And then he slams into her, his length reaching down to her very core until she's gasping, and his eyes are closed rasping out curse words as he thrusts at a hungry speed.

"Fuck." He drawled, inching out of her and slamming back in with force. "You are mine to have." He pulled on her hair and kissed her hard on the mouth. The possessiveness awakens her, arousing her more than she thought she could ever be.

"Levi!" Mikasa screamed, lifting her hips off the desk to meet with his thrusts. She heard him curse again, his nails digging deeply into her soft skin. The pain being unbearable yet, delicious all at the same time.

"Spank me," the words come out of her mouth unintentionally.

His eyes widen, and she too feels surprised at her own boldness.

"What?" He stills, and shifts out of her. "Spank me what?"

She gulps, half regretting this. "Spank me, sir."

A wicked grin spreads across his face, and she knows she's done for.

"Turn around." He orders. "I'm going to punish you for trying to run away."

"Run away?"

He nods. "Earlier, when you came into my office. Don't think I wasn't aware of what was going through your mind. I know, Mikasa. I know this is more than you can handle. But I need you." She can't see him , but she feels the traces of his fingertips across her back. "And you need me. We're great together. In sync, almost. But I can't do any more than that for you."

Despair fills her stomach. She no longer wants to be here.

"Levi." She starts, clenching her fists. But she pauses when he wraps his arms around her body, his chest against her back— filling her void with his threatening existence.

"But still," he whispers into her ear. "I'll try, because the thought of losing you is unbearable."

Her heart flutters, and then, she's melting against him once again.

Damn, he has this big effect on her.

"Are you ready?" He asks, removing himself. "I'll only spank you three times. You count, and trust me baby, I won't go easy." There's dark humor in his eyes, and she gulps, both intimidated and intrigued of what's about to happen.

Nodding, she prepares for what might be the most craziest shit she's ever put herself through.

"I'm ready." She sighs, positioning herself. "Spank me hard, sir."

And then it's black and white for her— shades of greys welcoming her into a destructive path of both pain and pleasure.

_[TBC…]_


End file.
